Le jumeau Prince
by draymi0ne-f0r-ever
Summary: Réponse au défie de draymi0ne-f0r-ever: James et Lily meurt après l'attaque de Voldemort laissant derrière eux leurs jumeaux Harry et Stephan. Severus emmène avec lui Harry croyant Stephan mort. L'ordre arrive et ne trouve que Stephan, ils en concluent qu'il est le Survivant. Cette fiction est écrite par une amie, ce n'est pas moi qui écrit je ne fais que l'intermédiaire! :)
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : James et Lily meurt après l'attaque de Voldemort laissant derrière eux leurs jumeaux Harry et Stephan. Severus emmène avec lui Harry croyant Stephan mort. L'ordre arrive et ne trouve que Stephan, ils en concluent qu'il est le Survivant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne sont pas à moi. Seule l'histoire Le jumeau Prince m'appartient.

**Godric's Hollow, le 31 octobre 1981. **

James et Lily Potter venait de coucher leurs deux jeunes jumeaux, Stephan et Harry Potter. Ils n'étaient pas inquiet pour eux, depuis l'annonce de la prophétie et de sa connaissance pas Voldemort, les Potter étaient en sécurité dans leur maison de Godris's Hollow, protégée par le sortilège Fidelitas.

Ils avaient aussi une confiance sans borne dans leur Gardien du Secret, Peter Pettigrow. Il était moins évident pour les gens connaissant les Potter et leurs amis que ce soit Peter leur Gardien. En effet tout le monde sachant que les Potter se cachent penseraient en premier à aller interroger Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James ou Remus Lupin, un autre de ses meilleurs amis. Mais Peter, le trouillard personne ne penserait qu'il prendrait le risque de se faire torturer, même pour son idole James. C'est pourquoi sur conseil de Sirius, ils avaient choisi Peter. Si des personnes mal intentionnés cherchaient à les trouver, ils commenceraient par interroger Sirius, ce qui donnerait le temps aux Potter de changer de lieu.

James et Lily étaient donc, en ce soir du 31 octobre 1981, parfaitement serein quant à leur survie et surtout celle des jumeaux. Après avoir couché les enfants, Lily était allé à la cuisine pour finir de laver la vaisselle de leur repas, pendant que James rangeait les jouets que leurs deux démons de 1 an et 3 mois avaient passé la journée à déballer. Enfin surtout Stephan qui ne savait pas jouer plus de deux minutes avec le même jouet. Il était très actif, voire même hyperactif, la moindre contrariété le poussait aux larmes et même son parrain, Remus, qui pourtant était d'un calme olympien, craignait ses crises de larmes. Il faisait déjà de la magie accidentelle mais uniquement pendant des caprices pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Le seul à pouvoir le calmer dans ces moment-là était son père qui répétait souvent que Stephan lui ressemblait lorsqu'il était jeune. Harry, lui était plus calme et toujours souriant, rien ne le contrariait, contrairement à son frère lorsqu'il se réveillait dans son berceau le matin, il ne hurlait pas pour qu'on vienne le sortir, si bien que parfois il y restait jusqu'à 11h car ses parents pensaient qu'il dormait encore.

Après avoir rangé les jouets de ses garçons, James rejoignit Lily dans la cuisine pour l'aider à finir de ranger, puis lorsque les corvées furent finies, ils se posèrent tous les deux dans le canapé pour se reposer un peu. C'est à ce moment-là que le pire arriva.

Alors que cela ne faisait pas 5 minutes qu'ils étaient assis, la porte d'entrée de leur demeure vola en éclats et une silhouette recouverte d'une cape noire obsidienne entra lentement. Etant plus près des escaliers menant à l'étage, les deux jeunes parents s'élancèrent pour protéger leurs jumeaux. Ils pénétrèrent en même temps dans la nursery et prirent chacun un enfant dans leur bras. Un portoloin mis en place par Albus Dumbledore devait les emmener en sureté si jamais un danger les menaçait, il se trouvait dans le tiroir de la commode de la nursery, ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de l'atteindre. Voldemort entra dans la pièce et sans hésiter une seconde, il lança le sortilège de mort sur James qui s'écroula au sol, protégeant du même coup son fils.

Lentement Voldemort se tourna vers Lily, qui portait elle aussi un enfant dans ses bras. Elle supplia le Lord noir de laisser son fils en vie, et de la tuer à sa place.

Ne t'en fais donc pas sale Sang-de-Bourbe, ton souhait va être exaucé, tu mourras ce soir mais ton fils te suivra dans la tombe.

Le lord parlait d'une voix rauque, et sifflante comme celle d'un serpent. Il laissa le temps à Lily de comprendre le sens de ses paroles puis lorsque la lumière de peur se renforça dans ses yeux il lui lança le sortilège qui la tua sur le coup. Puis il s'approcha du jeune garçon qui se trouvait encore dans les bras sans vie de sa mère. Celui-ci le regardait de ses grands yeux verts et ne semblait pas avoir peur de l'homme encapuchonné qui se trouvait en face de lui. N'ayant aucunement pitié de l'enfant qui lui faisait face, Voldemort lança l'Avada Kedavra. Tout se passa ensuite très lentement.

Le sort toucha l'enfant mais il rebondit et se dirigea sur le Lord, qui s'effondra dans un horrible cri de douleur, qui arracha des larmes au jeune enfant.

Quelques minutes après que le Lord eut été réduit en poussière, un homme en noir entra dans la nursery, il fit rapidement un tour de la pièce de son regard et tomba d'abord sur le corps de la femme qu'il aime inanimé. Severus Rogue, réputé froid, se retrouva en pleur à genoux dans une nursery. Lorsqu'il se reprit, il remarqua le bébé dans les bras de Lily Potter qui le regardait comme-ci, il n'avait jamais vu personne pleurer de sa toute jeune vie. Severus le regarda attentivement et retrouva les traits aimés dans ce jeune visage, il avait les yeux de Lily, ainsi que son front et ses lèvres. Severus se leva et prit l'enfant dans ses bras, puis il se tourna vers le corps de son pire ennemi dans les bras duquel, un bébé reposait, il s'en approcha et vérifia s'il était vivant, ne remarquant aucun geste il en déduisit que celui-ci n'avait pas survécu au Lord. Et que le jeune enfant dans ses bras se trouvait donc être l'Elu dont parlait la prophétie. Connaissant le chef du clan de la lumière, il savait que l'enfant se verrait mis au banc de la société magique et ne voulant pas de cela pour celui qui devait la sauver il décida de le prendre avec lui et de l'élever comme son propre fils en hommage à sa mère.

Il transplana donc vers le manoir Rogue avec Harry Potter dans ses bras.

Quelques secondes à peine après que Severus est transplané, l'Ordre du Phénix, ou du moins trois de ses représentants arrivèrent sur les ruines de la maison des Potter. Sirius eut du mal à rester calme en voyant ce que la maison de son meilleur ami était devenue et en s'imaginant ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur. Accompagné de Remus et Dumbledore, Sirius s'avança vers les ruines de la maison. Ils montèrent à l'étage après avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé à la nursery Sirius vit une image qui le hanterait toute sa vie, allongé sur le sol se trouvait les corps de ses meilleurs amis et pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait Stephan assis entre les bras de son père. Ils cherchèrent partout mais ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Harry, pas de corps ni rien indiquant qu'il était là, juste un petit tas de cendre à côté du corps de Lily. Dumbledore en conclut que Harry et Voldemort n'avait pas résisté à la déflagration de pouvoir qu'avait manifesté Stephan quand il avait repoussé le sortilège de mort du Lord.

Pour Dumbledore tout était clair, Stephan était l'Elu, le Survivant. Remus, lui ne pensait pas que tout était aussi simple, il ne sentait pas l'odeur de Harry dans le tas de cendre, bien qu'il sente celle de la magie noire. Mais ne voulant pas contredire le chef de la Lumière, il ne dit rien et réconforta son meilleur ami qui venait de voir d'un coup disparaître ses meilleurs amis et son filleul.

Il fut décidé que, pour le bien du monde sorcier, Stephan serait élevé à l'écart de la population sorcière par Remus et Sirius et que des membres de l'ordre viendraient lui enseigner ce qui lui permettrait de résister à Voldemort lorsqu'il reviendrait (car Dumbledore était persuadé qu'il n'était pas définitivement mort). Il irait à Poudlard à ses 11 ans, et commencerait sa première année bien qu'il aurait surement un niveau nettement supérieur à ses camarades.

**Pendant ce temps au manoir Rogue. **

Durant tout le temps, qu'il avait passé dans les bras de Severus, Harry n'avait pas émis un seul bruit, pas un seul sanglot, pas une seule larme comme-ci il savait que Severus ne lui voulait aucun mal et ne lui ferait rien.

Au contraire il lui avait souris à chaque fois que Severus le regardait. L'homme ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait pris la décision de l'élever sur un coup de tête mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait surtout pas quoi faire avec un enfant. Et puis, il ressemblait tellement à ses parents que quiconque le verrait saurais de qui il était le fils. Qu'on sache qu'il était le fils de Lily ne lui posait aucun problème mais qu'on sache qu'il était celui de James, le révulsait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de l'élever, car le fils ne devait pas payer pour les erreurs du père, mais il ne voulait pas que les gens sache qu'il n'était pas le sien. Il devait donc d'abord mettre au point une potion qui lui permettrait de donner des traits caractéristiques des Rogue tout en lui laissant ceux de Lily. Il s'y mettrait dés le lendemain, pour le moment il devait mettre en place une nursery, sauf que voilà de quoi un bébé de un 1 an a besoin ? D'abord un berceau, ça il savait, il en conjura un. Ensuite des jouets, ça aussi il put le conjurer. Il conjura tout ce dont il se souvenait avoir dans la nursery des Potter. L'enfant eut bientôt une nursery quasiment complète en plein milieu du salon de Severus. Maintenant une chambre, se dit l'homme.

Aucune chambre du manoir ne semblait adapter pour un enfant, il en réaménagea une pour qu'elle corresponde à se qu'il s'imagina comme nécessaire pour l'enfant. Il emmena ensuite toutes les affaires qu'il venait de conjurer dans la nouvelle nursery puis il coucha l'enfant qui commençait à battre des paupières. Il éteignit la lumière ne laissant qu'une veilleuse puis sortit doucement de la chambre comme seul un parent se souciant du sommeil de son enfant sait le faire.

Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et se posa dans son sofa. Il faudrait que dans les jours qui viennent, il réaménage l'entièreté du manoir, pour qu'il soit plus accueillant. En effet, le manoir n'avait jamais été adapté à une vie de famille mais Severus ne voulait pas que le jeune enfant grandisse dans les mêmes conditions que les siennes. Il ferait donc en sorte que ce soit un enfant aimé et choyé sans pour autant être gâté comme son filleul par exemple. Mais avant tout cela, il devait mettre au point cette potion qui lui permettrait de dire que Harry est son fils. Et il fallait aussi qui lui trouve un nom, il ne pouvait pas avoir un fils qui ressemble à Lily, qui a le même âge que son fils disparu et surtout qui porte le même nom.

Après avoir longuement réfléchit à la manière de la réaliser, il monta se coucher. Il fit, cette nuit-là, le plus horrible des cauchemars, il revit dans ses rêves le corps de la femme qu'il avait ardemment aimé sans vie et sans souffle avec en prime son nouveau fils, lui aussi inanimé. Quand il se réveilla aux aurores, il n'était absolument pas reposé. Néanmoins il décida de se mettre tout de suite sur la confection de sa potion, avant que l'enfant se réveille. La veille, il avait trouvé tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin, et il se trouvait qu'il les avait tous sauf un : un peu de sang de celui qui deviendrait officiellement son fils. Mais il avait le temps avant d'en avoir besoin, la potion prendrait deux jours à être prêtes.

Après deux heures passées dans son laboratoire de potion, il monta chercher son fils dans sa nursery et le trouva parfaitement réveiller au milieu de tous ses jouets.

Dis-moi petit monstre, tes jouets n'étaient pas au sol hier soir ?

L'enfant regarda son père avec de grands yeux innocents.

Ouais, va pour cette fois et uniquement parce que tu as fait preuve d'une belle initiative.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine, où il lui fit un biberon de lait, ne sachant pas ce qu'un enfant de cet âge mange.

Il va falloir que je t'emmène chez Narcissa et Lucius mais pas avant de t'avoir adopté magiquement, ils risqueraient de te reconnaître et même si je leur fait confiance, je ne tiens pas à répondre à leurs questions.

Cela prit en effet 2 jours et 4 heures pour que la potion que venait de mettre au point Severus soit prête. Arrivée à maturité, la potion nécessitait trois gouttes de sang de l'enfant et 10 du père. L'enfant devait en boire l'équivalent d'un verre et l'adulte environ une cuillère à soupe. La potion donnait des traits du père à l'enfant et aussi certains traits de caractère.

Maintenant, il faut que je te trouve un nom avant de te donner cette potion. Que dis-tu de Prince Rogue ? Prince c'était le nom de famille de ma mère et je trouve que ça t'irais bien, parce que tu as le sort d'un peuple entier sur les épaules.

L'enfant regarda son futur père et lui fit son plus beau sourire, surement parce que le dit-futur papa avait les cheveux complétement décoiffé à cause de la main que Harry s'acharnait à lui passer dedans.

Bien alors va pour Prince Rogue.

Il fit avaler à l'enfant l'équivalent d'un verre de potion, qu'il avait mis dans un biberon et avala lui-même une cuillère à soupe. Il ne se passa dans un premier temps pas grand-chose, ce qui amena Severus à craindre que sa potion n'avait pas marché, puis dans une aura blanche entoura l'enfant qui se mit à scintiller. Quand l'aura eut disparu à la place de l'enfant de James et Lily Potter, il y avait l'enfant de Severus Rogue et Lily Evans. Les yeux toujours aussi verts que ceux de sa mère, les mêmes lèvres qu'avant mais les cheveux plus raides, d'un noir d'obsidienne, le teint pâle des Rogue et les pommettes plus hautes que celles qu'il avait avant.

Bienvenue dans la famille, Prince Evans Rogue.

Après avoir adopté le jeune garçon, Severus décida de se rendre au manoir Malfoy pour demander conseil à Narcissa sur la façon d'élever son fils. Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve une justification sur la découverte tardive de son fils. Il décida de dire qu'il avait trouvé l'enfant à la porte du manoir avec une lettre lui disant qu'il était son fils. Il avait fait des tests pour être sûr qu'il était son fils. Et en effet il était bien son fils.

Il transplana donc aux portes du manoir Malfoy et entra, un elfe se chargea tout de suite de prévenir les maîtres de maison de sa présence. Narcissa et Lucius arrivèrent directement après, accompagné d'un elfe qui portait le jeune héritier.

Severus, quelle bonne surprise. Que nous vaut le plaisir de te voir ? demanda le patriarche Malfoy.

Lucius, Narcissa ravi de vous revoir. J'ai, comment dire, un petit imprévu.

Mais Severus quel est cet enfant dans tes bras ?

Narcissa venait de remarquer le jeune Prince.

C'est le fameux imprévu dont je parlais, je l'ai trouvé il y a deux jours sur le pas de la porte avec une lettre stipulant qu'il était mon fils. J'ai fait des tests et il est en effet mon fils. Il a un an depuis deux jours, la lettre disait que la mère n'était plus en mesure de s'occuper de son fils et qu'on me le confiait. Le seul souci c'est que je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider puisque vous avez Drago.

Ne t'en fais pas Severus, nous t'aiderons autant que tu le désire, fit Narcissa avec le sourire qu'elle réservait uniquement à sa famille et amis proches, c'est-à-dire Severus, suis-moi je vais te montrer tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Severus passa le reste de la journée avec Narcissa, se faisant expliquer comment prendre soin d'un enfant de 1 an, que lui donner à manger, les gestes à faire, ceux à ne pas faire. Elle s'occupa elle-même de l'enfant pendant l'après-midi, elle trouvait que cet enfant réunissait en lui les meilleurs traits physiques de son père et il était un beau bébé et ferait surement un bel homme.

Narcissa, voudrait-tu être sa marraine ? Je suis sûr que tu t'occuperais bien de lui, si par malheur il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Severus, bien sûr que j'accepte avec grand plaisir, j'en serais ravi. Cet enfant est tellement calme, le parfait contraire de Drago. Pas que je n'aime pas mon fils comme il est mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps d'avoir un enfant calme avec soi, rit Narcissa, je crois qu'ils feront de bons amis malgré leurs caractères différents.

Ils mirent donc Prince dans le parc de Drago et celui-ci bien que n'appréciant pas au début qu'on envahisse son espace, se prit d'affection pour le garçon qui était calme. Les adultes se rendirent compte de cette affection en voyant Drago donné un de ses jouet à Prince, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais habituellement. Ils décidèrent que les deux garçons seraient mieux à passer du temps ensemble plutôt que de se retrouver seuls chacun chez soi.

Les deux jeunes garçons passèrent donc leur enfance l'un avec l'autre et devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se promirent que peu importe la maison dans laquelle ils se trouveraient, ils resteraient amis.


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : James et Lily meurt après l'attaque de Voldemort laissant derrière eux leurs jumeaux Harry et Stephan. Severus emmène avec lui Harry croyant Stephan mort. L'ordre arrive et ne trouve que Stephan, ils en concluent qu'il est le Survivant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne sont pas à moi. Seule l'histoire Le jumeau Prince m'appartient.

**Manoir Malfoy, 1990**

- Dray, laisse Anaya tranquille, tu sais bien qu'elle n'aime pas quand on la tripote dans tous les sens !

Le dit-Dray répondit à son meilleur ami par la meilleure grimace qu'il avait en stock. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en savoir de ce que ce serpent aimait, il ne parlait pas fourchelangue lui.

Cela faisait neuf ans que Severus avait retrouvé Prince, et les deux héritiers ne se quittaient pour ainsi dire jamais, comme disaient leurs parents si l'on voyait l'un on pouvait être sûr de voir l'autre dans la foulée. Les Rogue avaient emménagés au manoir Malfoy quand, après de nombreux matins à chercher son fils partout, Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il transplanait tout simplement dans le berceau du petit Malfoy. Après avoir essayé plusieurs moyens pour le faire rester dans son lit, les trois parents en avaient conclu que le meilleur moyen était que les Rogue emménagent au manoir.

Prince et Drago avaient donc grandi ensemble, la seule différence entre leurs deux éducations était que Severus avait tenu, pour une raison inconnu aux Malfoy, à ce que Prince suive un entrainement magique dès ses 7 ans. Prince avait, à 10 ans, le niveau magique d'un élève de quatrième année. Et il ne cessait de progresser, sa puissance était telle que lorsque vers l'âge de trois ans il avait commencé à faire des sorts volontaires, il n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qu'il voulait.

Il y avait quelques mois, il avait réussi à battre son père en duel (avec un certain coup de chance, qui avait voulu que son père trébuche mais battu quand même) c'est pour cela que pour le féliciter son père lui avait offert Anaya, un joli serpent entièrement blanc avec juste une écaille par-ci, par-là verte émeraude. Prince avait découvert à l'âge de cinq ans qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents, il allait donc souvent dans le parc papoter avec ceux qu'il trouvait. Le plus souvent Drago l'accompagnait et sifflait à côté de lui dans l'espoir qu'un jour un serpent le comprenne mais il avait fini par se résigner et abandonner l'espoir de comprendre un jour les serpents.

- Mais Prince, pourquoi toi tu peux jouer avec Anaya et pas moi ? C'est pas juste.

- Dray, premièrement tu sais bien que j'aime pas quand tu m'appelle Prince j'ai l'impression que c'est un titre et pas un prénom. Tu sais comme quelqu'un qui s'appellerait Lord, ou Duc. Deuxièmement, Anaya trouve que tu est trop brute avec elle, et je ne joue pas avec elle je lui parle.

- Ouais, ben moi je peux pas lui parler alors je joue avec elle.

L'héritier Malfoy continua donc de prendre le pauvre serpent dans ses mains et de le tordre dans tous les sens, sans prendre en compte les sifflements de colère d'Anaya. Prince essayait de la calmer en lui sifflant d'être patiente.

- _Evans, tu sais bien que mon espèce n'est pas reconnue pour être patiente. Et puis c'est une brute ton ami, il me fait mal aux écailles._

Depuis l'âge de cinq ans, Prince ne supportait plus que quiconque ne l'appelle Prince excepté son père mais uniquement parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre que Prince c'est un titre et non un prénom. Tout le monde était donc prier de l'appeler Evans mais pour ne pas changer, son meilleur ami faisait des siennes et ne suivait pas ses consignes.

- _Je sais ma belle, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi comment il est, un enfant pourri gâté et il refuse qu'on lui dise non, et quand bien même on le fait, il fera ce qu'il veut._

- Evans, est-ce que tu peux me rejoindre dans le salon familial s'il te plaît ? demanda Narcissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oui tante Narcissa, j'arrive dans un instant, puis se tournant vers Drago, bon Dray rends-moi Anaya !

- Tiens tiens, je me demande ce que te veut ma mère.

- J'en sais rien mais je ne te dirais rien si ça concerne ton anniversaire.

- Oh non ! Tu peux pas me faire ça, faux frère !

- Je ne suis pas ton frère alors je ne peux qu'être un faux frère.

Et sur ces doux mots d'amour Prince laissa Drago seul dans la chambre où les deux enfants jouaient. Il descendit dans le salon familial, c'était un petit salon où il se réunissait uniquement quand ils étaient en famille. Il était décoré avec goût, Narcissa avait voulu que ce lieu soit serein et sans ostentation, les murs étaient donc couleur crème avec de simples fauteuils et canapés de couleur chocolat. Les meubles étaient en bois brute sans aucune peinture ni vernis et il y avait aux murs, seulement des photos de famille. Prince adorait venir là le soir et se blottir dans les bras de son père pendant que sa tante leur lisait une histoire à lui et à Drago, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais (il avait 10 ans quand même, ce n'était plus un bébé).

Après avoir descendu trois volets de marches il arriva devant la porte donnant sur le salon. Il la poussa et devant lui se dressait son père, son oncle et sa tante.

- Oula, qu'est-ce-que j'ai encore fait ?

- Rien mon poussin, lui répondit sa tante, nous voulons juste te parler de l'anniversaire de Drago-chéri.

- Oui, on voulait savoir si tu avais une idée de comment lui faire plaisir ? demanda son oncle.

- En ne faisant pas de réception cette année. Dray a horreur de ça.

- Mais, Prince on ne peut pas ne pas faire de réception, c'est la tradition. Si les autres Sang-Purs savent que nous ne faisons pas de réception pour l'un de vos deux anniversaires, ils seront tellement en colère que cela romprait tout lien entre nos familles. Or, il vous faut du soutien pour quand vous serez à Poudlard.

Séverus essayait de faire comprendre à son fils l'importance de relations avec les familles de Sans-Purs, pas uniquement que pour les adultes mais aussi pour les jeunes. Il était important que les deux garçons aient un soutien à Poudlard, car il ne faisait aucun doute que Drago irait à Serpentard et que Prince arriverait à convaincre le Choixpeau de suivre son meilleur ami. Or tout le monde savait que Serpentard est la maison maudite et détestée de tout Poudlard.

- OK, va pour la réception mais alors, le lendemain vous lui organiser une vraie fête d'anniversaire. Avec ses plus proches amis et des animations, un vrai gros gâteau d'anniversaire et tout le tralala.

- Comment ça, une vraie fête d'anniversaire ? demanda Lucius.

- Mais oui Oncle Lucius, avec des ballons, des jeux, des cadeaux comme dans les films quoi…. Oups je devais pas le dire.

Lucius n'était pas au courant que les deux garçons avaient réussis (personne ne sait comment) à se procurer des films moldus. Prince venait subitement de voir son espérance de vie diminuer et il entraînait avec lui son meilleur ami, Lucius ne le croirait jamais s'il disait être seul dans le coup.

- Je te jure Oncle Lucius, il y a que moi. Dray n'y est pour rien. Il sait même pas que je les ai eus.

- Il ment Père, c'est moi qui les ai obtenus !

Drago venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, cela faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'il écoutait à la porte pour entendre ce qu'il se disait sur son anniversaire et quand il avait entendu son meilleur ami faire la bourde, il aurait voulu lui taper la tête contre un mur. Sauf que l'entendre ensuite s'accuser lui seul, ça non ! Ils avaient fait la bêtise à deux ils seraient punis à deux. Pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Prince soit punis seul mais pour une raison de fierté.

- Prince ne voulait pas mais j'ai insisté et il a cédé. C'est moi qui suis allé les chercher au village pendant que Mère, Oncle Severus et toi étiez sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lucius se prit la tête entre les mains ne sachant plus que faire de son fils et de son neveu. Ils étaient capables d'inventer les pires bêtises à eux deux et quand on les découvrait ils se battaient tellement pour être celui qui avait le plus participer que les parents avaient du mal à les punir.

- Non Oncle Lucius, il ne dit pas tout. C'est moi qui lui ai parlé des films moldus et c'est moi qui ai fait tellement de bêtises dans le Grand Salon que les elfes ont cessé de faire attention à nos faits et gestes.

- Oui mais ça reste quand même moi qui suis allé les chercher, je suis sortis du Manoir sans l'un de vous et sans votre permission.

- Oncle Lucius, je dois t'avouer que j'ai cassé le vase chinois de Tante Narcissa pendant que je mettais à sac le Grand Salon.

- Quoi ? T'as fait ça ? Ok je m'incline t'a gagné j'ai rien fait de pire. Père c'est lui qu'il faut punir.

Drago était impressionné que son meilleur ami ait osé casser le vase préféré de sa mère, même si les elfes l'avait surement réparé pour que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte mais cela prouvait qu'il était prêt à tout dans cette histoire pour avoir les films.

- Drago ce n'est pas à toi de décider de qui sera punis ou non dans cette histoire, Lucius avait enfin réussis à dire un mot, et bien que ce que Prince a fait soit très grave cela c'est réparé alors que toi tu es, quand même, sortis du Manoir sans notre permission. Ce sera donc une semaine sans balai pour toi et deux jours pour Prince, même si je sais qu'il n'en fera pas sans toi. Et maintenant montez dans vos chambre, et chacun dans la sienne compris ?

- Oui Père.

- Oui Oncle Lucius.

Les deux garçons déçus de leur punition montèrent dans leurs chambres.

* * *

**Au même instant, Manoir Sans-Nom**

- Recommence, ton sort n'était pas au point !

Avec un soupir de désespoir, le jeune garçon recommença le sortilège qu'il essayait d'apprendre depuis au moins 3 jours. Ses instructeurs ne lui laissait pas un seul moment de répit et ce depuis qu'il avait 5 ans.

- Toujours pas au point, comment veux-tu battre ne serait-ce que l'un d'entre nous si tes sorts ne sont pas meilleurs que ça ? Aller recommence !

L'homme qui parlait était un grand noir habillé à la mode africaine, il avait un air sérieux sur le visage, jamais il ne souriait et jamais il ne disait un mot gentil sur l'enfant en face de lui. Malgré cela, il l'appréciait et il regrettait souvent que l'enfant ne puisse profiter et jouer plus souvent, mais les ordres étant les ordres il devait l'entrainer.

- Non non non, cette fois c'était une femme qui parla, le mouvement de la baguette n'est pas le bon, il faut que tu fasses un cercle et non un griboullis. Mets-y du tien, ce n'est que du niveau deuxième année depuis le temps que tu t'entraines tu devrais pouvoir faire mieux que ça.

- Je fais ce que je peux. J'ai déjà un niveau largement plus élevé que la plupart des enfants de mon âge.

- Cela ne suffira pas pour battre le Lord Noir. Tu te dois d'avoir un niveau plus élevé que le nôtre et même plus encore.

L'enfant recommença le sort et y mis tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre mais l'épingle en face de lui, ne prit que la couleur de l'allumette qu'il était supposé obtenir. Alors il recommença encore et encore car s'il réussissait il aurait le droit de jouer un peu et de faire du balai avec son oncle Patmol.

Il avait 10 ans et il n'avait jamais pu passer une journée entière à jouer comme un enfant de son âge. Avant même d'apprendre à se servir de la magie, il avait déjà des gens qui venait chez lui et qui lui apprenait à lire, à écrire, à compter sans arrêt. Plus que tout au monde, il souhaitait ne pas être celui-qui-avait-survécu. Avant de savoir lire, il savait déjà tout ce qu'il était arrivé à sa famille. Bien que ses oncles, qui l'élevaient ne l'ai pas voulu, ses professeurs lui avaient raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Et parfois, il se prenait à envier son frère jumeau, lui au moins il n'avait pas à supporter la pression que lui endurait, puis il se rappelait qu'il valait mieux être en vie qu'en tas de cendre.

Il rêvait très souvent de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si le Lord n'avait pas tué sa famille. Il pensait aux jeux qu'il aurait faits avec son frère, aux bêtises qu'ils auraient inventées pour énerver leurs parents, aux secrets qu'ils auraient partagés.

Parfois le soir quand il était dans son lit, il se prenait à penser que son frère était encore en vie quelque part et quelque chose en lui, lui disait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.

* * *

Auteur: Voilà! Merci pour les reviews même si il y en à eu peu... allez donnez moi vos avis!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

draymi0ne-f0r-ever: Désoler pour le retard de deux jour, c'est ma faute, j'ai pas pris le temps de poster dimanche... non non ne me tapez pas!

j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira moi je l'aime beaucoup!


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : James et Lily meurt après l'attaque de Voldemort laissant derrière eux leurs jumeaux Harry et Stephan. Severus emmène avec lui Harry croyant Stephan mort. L'ordre arrive et ne trouve que Stephan, ils en concluent qu'il est le Survivant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne sont pas à moi. Seule l'histoire Le jumeau Prince m'appartient.

* * *

**Manoir Malfoy**

On était le jour de l'anniversaire de Drago, et Lord et Lady Malfoy s'apprêtaient à recevoir les invités de la réception qu'ils avaient organisés en cet honneur. Malgré de longues négociations de leur fils ils avaient maintenu cet évènement mais lui avaient organisé en secret un petit anniversaire surprise avec ses plus proches amis le lendemain après-midi.

Pendant que les parents Malfoy attendaient leurs invités, Drago et Prince se préparaient. Enfin Prince se préparait pendant que Drago pestait contre cette foutue tradition.

- Non mais pourquoi on fait tout un plat à chaque anniversaire d'un héritier ? Ça sert à quoi ?

- Dray arrêtes de te plaindre, ça sert à rien de toute façon, tu dois y aller que ça te plaise ou non et il vaudrait mieux que tu sois à l'heure si tu veux pas passer à nouveau une semaine sans balais. Personnellement j'aimerais éviter.

- T'es pas obligé de te priver si je le suis aussi.

- A quoi ça sert de faire du balais tout seul, tu m'explique ? Déjà à deux c'est pas aussi bien qu'à plusieurs alors seul je te raconte pas.

Pendant leur discussion Drago avait enfin commencé à se préparer. Sa mère lui avait prévue une somptueuse tenue composée d'une chemise argentée avec des brodures émeraudes ainsi qu'un pantalon à pinces noir et une robe de sorcier entièrement noire. Sur la robe étaient brodées les armoiries de la famille Malfoy. Au dos de la robe, Narcissa avait fait rajouter des arabesques émeraude pour aller avec la chemise.

- Tu rigole ? Au moins quand t'es seul tu peux faire des pointes de vitesse que tu ne fais pas quand je suis là. Je suis trop lent pour te suivre quand tu te mets à pousser ton balai au maximum.

- C'est pour ça que j'évite de la faire, et puis je le pousse deux ou trois fois ça me suffit.

- Tu pourrais faire le tour de la propriété à grande vitesse, je suis sûr que ça serait marrant.

- Ouais, je sais pas trop. Enfin, en tout cas, sois à l'heure c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Drago avait enfin terminé de se préparer et mettait la touche finale à sa tenue, c'est-à-dire son éternel couche de gel dans ses cheveux. Prince quant à lui, cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il avait fini de se préparer. Au moment où ils allaient sortir, Severus passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier que les deux garçons étaient prêts.

- On arrive Papa, j'ai réussis à le faire s'habiller plus vite que d'habitude tu peux dire à mon Oncle qu'on sera à l'heure.

- Parfait.

Severus s'en alla, laissant les deux garçons commencer à se diriger vers la salle de réception. Ils allèrent moins vite que Severus car Drago profitait de ses dernières minutes de calme pour pester un bon coup contre la tradition qui l'obligeait à être habillé comme son père mais en mini-moi. Prince l'écoutait sans dire un mot, il savait très bien que son meilleur ami faisait ça tout les ans mais qu'une fois dans la salle de réception il serait parfaitement calme et distingué. D'ailleurs, Prince pensait que si Drago ne pestait pas un bon coup avant la réception, il serait tellement de mauvaise humeur que même son stoïsme devant les invités ne servirait pas à le cacher.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle qui recevait les invités. Ils attendaient tous l'invité d'honneur. Drago prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser les portes et de se diriger vers le centre de la pièce la tête haute, suivit de Prince lui aussi faisant honneur à l'éducation que sa marraine lui avait donné. Arrivés au centre de la pièce les deux garçons regardèrent Lucius et celui-ci annonça que la fête pouvait commencer.

Drago et Prince passèrent la soirée à serrer des mains et faire des sourires hypocrites aux grands de ce monde. Bien qui Prince n'ait pas autant besoin de le faire que son meilleur ami, en effet, son père était beaucoup moins influents que pouvait l'être celui de Drago.

Plus la soirée avançait dans le temps, plus Drago se sentait oppressé, surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas parler franchement à ses amis pourtant présent, car l'étiquette lui interdisait d'avoir l'air familier avec qui que ce soit, pas même Prince qui malgré tout n'était jamais bien loin de lui pour lui témoigner son soutien.

Après la partie apéritif dans le Grand Salon, un elfe vient annoncer que la soirée se continuerais dans la Grande Salle à Manger pour le repas qui se constituait de 2 entrées, 3 plats, un plateau de fromage et de 2 assiettes de déserts dont un gâteau pour l'invité d'honneur. Chacun pris place autour de la table, Lucius à un bout et sa femme à un autre, Drago quand à lui était à mi-distance de ses parents avec Prince juste en face de lui. Sur le papier ce n'était pas là que devrait se trouver Prince car d'un rang inférieur à certains des invités qui auraient mérité la place mais, les Malfoy avaient pensé que une légère infraction ne ferait pas de mal si cela pouvait rendre le repas supportable pour leur fils.

Le défilé de mets commença avec les entrées, tout d'abord un tartare de saumon de Norvège avec sa sauce à l'aneth et sa salade, ensuite un carpacio de bœuf et de tomates séchées. Vint ensuite les plats de résistance, un filet mignon et sa sauce au vin rouge accompagné de ses pâtes de légumes, puis un filet de daurade à l'estragon accompagné de rate rissolées et pour finir un dos de cabillaud sauce de la terre et ses légumes revenus.

Le plateau de fromage se composait d'une quantité astronomique de variétés et les invités se servait à leur convenance, certains n'en prenant qu'un peu pour faire honneur à la table de leur hôte, d'autre se servant et se reservant des différents fromages.

Puis vint le désert, les elfes entrèrent par la porte de la salle à manger en poussant une splendide pièce montée sous les chants des invités qui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaires à l'héritier Malfoy. La pièce montée était faîte en chocolat et nougatine, les parfums préférés du jeune Malfoy ce qui ne manqua pas de lui mettre l'eau à la bouche pendant qu'on l'incitait à souffler ses bougies. Personne ne lui dit de faire un vœu car ils pensaient tous qu'il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait souhaiter mais il souhaita quand même se retrouver dans la même maison que son meilleur ami. Les elfes servirent une part à chaque invité ainsi qu'un assortiment de douceurs.  
Lorsque le repas fut finit, les invités gagnèrent la salle de bal où le reste de la soirée se déroula, toutes les filles et femmes de la soirée invitèrent Drago pour une danse et celui-ci ne pouvait leur refuser. Il passa donc de bras en bras pendant les heures qui suivirent. La dernière à l'avoir invité fut sa mère et il put ensuite aller se reposer auprès de son ami qui le regardait assis sur une chaise depuis le début du bal.

- Je n'en peux plus, je ne bouge plus de cette chaise.

- Tu devras pourtant retourner danser, les personnes ici présentes ne te laisseront pas assise toute la soirée.

- Rien à faire, c'est mon anniversaire et je décrète que je ne danse plus. Et puis pourquoi tu ne danse pas toi ?

- Parce que justement, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire et que les gens ne sont pas focalisés sur moi et donc ils me laissent tranquille.

- Ouais t'en as de la chance dis donc. Vivement que cette soirée se termine, je n'en peux plus. Je hais cette tradition de fêter l'anniversaire de l'héritier en grande pompe.

- Tu radote Dray, tu me la déjà dis toute à l'heure, rigola son meilleur ami.

- Je radote si je le veux et il se trouve que là, je veux radoter et te casser les pieds avec mes jérémiades. Donc laisse-moi me plaindre en meilleur ami que tu es.

Prince le regarda comme si il était devenu fou à force d'avoir virevolter sur la piste.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- Drago, veux-tu aller inviter la jeune Parkinson à danser je te pris, la maitresse de maison venait d'interrompre la discussion des deux garçons.

- Oui Mère tout de suite.

Drago se dirigea donc vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle, sans aucune compagnie. Il se pencha vers elle et lui demanda de lui accorder la prochaine danse. Il resta ensuite à ses côté jusqu'à ce que la danse en cours se termine.

Lorsque la musique se termina, il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse et ils se mirent ç valser au milieu des autres invités. Drago savait très bien que ses parents lui demandaient de danser avec Pansy pour sauver les apparences. Aux yeux de tout le monde Drago et Pansy étaient fiancés mais les deux couples s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que si l'un de leurs enfant trouvait l'amour les fiançailles seraient rompus. Pourtant la tradition voulait que chaque héritier soit fiancé de façon sûre et certaine, donc les deux jeunes gens devaient jouer le rôle qui leur incombait sans toutefois s'en plaindre car ils étaient très bons amis.

Prince aussi était officiellement fiancé mais avec une jeune étrangère et cela lui permettait de ne pas avoir à jouer le jeu à chaque réception car elle ne se déplaçait uniquement lors des grandes occasions. Ses parents étaient très protecteurs et ils avaient le même genre d'accord avec Severus que celui des Malfoy et des Parkinson, ils estimaient donc que leur fille n'avait pas à faire le voyage à chaque fois et la distance était une bonne excuse. Prince ne devait avoir vu sa fiancé qu'une dizaine de fois depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles.

Pansy et Drago étaient toujours en train de valser sur la piste pendant que Prince les regardait avec une pointe de jalousie en reconnaissant sur le visage de son ami l'expression qu'il avait en société pour cacher une envie de fou rire. Il savait pourtant que Pansy était doué pour faire rire Dray mais il avait toujours du mal quand il se rendait compte que d'autre que lui arrivait à le faire quitter son masque en société.

Prince était plutôt du genre solitaire et les amis qu'il avait étaient surtout ceux de Dray et qui étaient devenus les siens par habitude. Son seul vrai ami était Drago et ceux depuis la petite enfance. Il se sentait toujours un peu différents de ses camarades et amis. Le seul qui comprenait cela était Drago et c'est pour cela que c'était le seul que Prince supportait sur de longs moments.

Après plusieurs heures de bal, les invités commencèrent à rentrer chez eux en remerciant et félicitant le couple Malfoy pour cette magnifique réception et en félicitant le jeune Malfoy pour son anniversaire.

Une fois que tout les invités furent partis, Drago laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude.

- Monte te coucher mon chéri, vas donc te reposer, lui sourit sa mère.

- Merci Mère, bonne nuit. Bonne nuit Père, bonne nuit Parrain.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

- Moi aussi je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit mon Oncle, ma Tante. Bonne nuit Papa, Prince embrassa son père et fit un sourire à sa marraine et son mari, puis il monta à la suite de son meilleur ami et parti rejoindre son lit et les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Manoir Sans-Nom**

Une silhouette se trouvait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et regardait vers le ciel. Si l'on s'approchait de plus près, on pouvait se rendre compte que la silhouette était celle d'un jeune garçon et que ce jeune garçon pleurait en silence. Il pleurait parce que toute la journée on lui avait rabâché qu'il était le Survivant et qu'il devait devenir plus fort que n'importe qui, que toute la journée personne n'avait eu de geste tendre envers lui car Dumbledore avait décrété que Sirius et Remus était trop laxistes envers lui et leur avaient enlevé la garde de l'enfant. Et enfin il pleurait parce que si ses parents avaient été en vie, tout cela ne serait pas arriver.

* * *

Auteur: voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous as plus laisser moi des reviews!

* * *

Draymi0ne-f0r-ever: désoler pour le retard, moi et l'auteru étiont en vacances avec malheureusement pas de connexion wifi snif!

Bref enfin un nouveau chapitre bizou!


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé : James et Lily meurt après l'attaque de Voldemort laissant derrière eux leurs jumeaux Harry et Stephan. Severus emmène avec lui Harry croyant Stephan mort. L'ordre arrive et ne trouve que Stephan, ils en concluent qu'il est le Survivant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne sont pas à moi. Seule l'histoire Le jumeau Prince m'appartient.

* * *

**Manoir Malefoy**

Au lendemain de la réception, les parents des deux garçons décidèrent de les laisser dormir plus longtemps. Les invités surprises ne devant arriver qu'en début d'après-midi il n'était pas obligé que les deux enfants soient levés aux aurores. Surtout que le fait que Drago dorme permis à ces parents de préparer la pièce où aurait lieu sa fête d'anniversaire. Seuls les amis les plus proches du jeune héritier étaient conviés à cette fête, et uniquement sur la promesse de ne pas répéter à leurs parents ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette journée, il n'aurait en effet pas été bon que les autres nobles sorciers soient au courant que les parents Malfoy sont laxistes envers leur fils.

Narcissa, Lucius et Severus étaient donc debout depuis 7h du matin et s'activaient depuis 8h sur tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour l'après-midi. Ils n'avaient pu commencer plus tôt car Drago et Prince étaient de très grands curieux et s'amusaient à fouiner dans tout le manoir la journée durant. Et même s'il n'avait pas été grave que Prince découvre la pièce (il était d'ailleurs la personne à l'origine de cette idée), Prince n'allant pas sans Drago il était donc impossible pour les adultes de commencer avant le jour J. Ils avaient donc une multitude de choses à faire. A commencer par décorer la pièce et ils avaient dû se creuser la tête pour trouver un thème. Ils en étaient arrivés au thème du Quidditch tout était donc sur le thème du sport favoris des sorciers, il y avait des Vifs-d'or qui se baladaient dans toute la pièce. Des balais étaient suspendus au plafond par des liens magiques, les murs étaient aux couleurs de l'équipe favorite de Drago. Narcissa supervisait aussi la confection du gâteau par les elfes, celui-ci entrait parfaitement dans le thème puisqu'il était en forme de Vif-d'Or. Ils y passèrent 3h avant de verrouiller la porte et d'aller réveiller les garçons.

Garçons qui étaient déjà parfaitement réveillé mais profitant du fait qu'on les laisse dormir pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Drago et faire une partie de Bataille explosive. Prince était justement en train de gagner quand son Parrain entra dans la pièce.

-Severus, je l'ai trouvé ! Ils sont dans la chambre de Drago, puis se tournant vers les enfants, depuis quand êtes-vous levés ?

-Environ 1h mon Oncle, mais on avait pas vraiment envie de descendre alors on s'est installé ici et on a fait une partie de Bataille explosive, répondit Prince en faisant un clin d'œil à son Parrain pour lui signifier qu'il avait par là fournit du temps aux adultes.

-Bien mais maintenant descendez prendre votre petit déjeuner ou vous n'aurez plus faim pour le repas de ce midi.

-Oui mon Oncle

-Oui Père.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine où les elfes avaient finis le gâteau, qui se trouvait ranger là où l'héritier Malfoy n'irait pas le chercher, et commençaient à préparer le repas du midi. Les deux enfants s'assirent à la table pendant qu'un elfe leur préparait le petit déjeuner, le même que tous les jours.

Après leur petit déjeuner, les jeunes garçons remontèrent dans leurs chambres pour se préparer, Drago prenant plus de temps que Prince. Celui-ci en profita pour parler avec son serpent quelques minutes tout en lui donnant sa souris hebdomadaire. Puis il alla rejoindre son père dans son laboratoire pour prendre sa leçon journalière. Ce matin celle-ci concernait l'art des Potions, art où son père était excellent, enseignant depuis 11 ans à Poudlard. Ils entreprirent la confection d'une potion qui n'était enseignée qu'en sixième année.

Pendant que la potion chauffait et qu'il ne fallait que remuer toutes les cinq minutes, Severus repartit sur la potion médicomagique qu'il était en train de fabriquer pour la rentrée et Prince repensa au travail de son père. Le déménagement de la famille Snape pour le manoir Malefoy avait une autre raison que juste plaire aux enfants, cela permettait aussi à Severus de travailler à Poudlard sans que personne n'ait besoin de savoir pour l'existence de son fils. En effet lors de ses journées de travail il confiait donc son fils à Narcissa et les soirs où il ne pouvait rentrer ou rentrait tard il n'avait pas besoin de réveiller son fils pour rejoindre sa propre maison.

Prince avait donc été élevé autant par sa Marraine que par son père. Et il en était bien content car cela lui avait permis d'avoir une présence féminine durant son enfance. Bien sûr il aimait sa mère, enfin de ce que son père lui avait dit c'était une femme exceptionnelle et il était sûr que si elle avait été en vie il l'aurait énormément aimé, mais il considérait sa Marraine comme sa mère et l'aimait comme on aimait une mère. Elle lui avait donné autant qu'à Drago et l'avait considéré comme son fils. Il se considérait comme tous les autres enfants, il avait un père et une mère sauf qu'ils ne l'avaient pas conçu ensemble. D'ailleurs il savait qu'aucun des deux ne l'avait conçu. Mais ça, son père ne le savait pas. Il savait que son père n'était pas son géniteur, que ses parents étaient mort quand il était enfant et que son père qui était amoureux de sa mère l'avait recueillis avant que quiconque ne puisse le faire. Comment il le savait ? Il avait entendu son père et son Parrain en parler un soir alors que Drago et lui écoutait à la porte du Grand Salon, il ne savait pas pourquoi ils en avaient parlé à cet instant mais le fait est qu'il l'avait entendu. Drago aussi d'ailleurs mais il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, surement pour éviter de gêner son meilleur ami.

Evans sorti de ses pensées lorsque le minuteur qu'il avait mis sonna pour lui signifier qu'il devait remuer sa potion. Après l'avoir fait, il remit le minuteur en marche. Il devait la remuer toute les cinq minutes pendant 1h30. Après il devait rajouter un ingrédient et laisser chauffer à feu doux pendant 6h sans y toucher et ça tombait bien car il avait la fête d'anniversaire de Drago cet après-midi et il ne pouvait s'occuper de sa potion.

Une heure et demie plus tard le père et le fils sortirent du laboratoire et allèrent dans la salle à manger rejoindre les autres pour le repas du midi. Les elfes apportèrent le repas, un repas simple de tous les jours et qui plaisait à Drago, un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise (faite maison s'il vous plaît). Une fois le repas terminé les adultes renvoyèrent les enfants dans leur chambre pour permettre aux invités d'arriver et d'aller se cacher dans la pièce décorée pour l'occasion.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Drago,

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont bizarres les parents, d'abord ils nous laissent dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure et maintenant dès le repas terminer ils nous renvoient dans nos chambres, demanda Drago.

-Ils doivent avoir des affaires d'adultes à régler. Tu sais hier soir c'était pas seulement une réception pour ton anniversaire, ils en ont profité pour parler affaires avec certaines personnes et peut-être qu'ils doivent en parler.

-Si tu le dis. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On va les écouter ?

-T'as vraiment envie d'entendre parler affaires ? Non on a qu'à continuer la partie de ce matin où je te mettais la pâtée, proposa Prince.

-Même pas, j'allais revenir au score et te battre !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, ria Evans.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux garçons reprirent la partie de Bataille explosive qu'ils avaient entamé ce matin et comme prévue Prince continua de voir son score augmenté, battant par cela Drago. Vers 14h30, ils entendirent Narcissa les appelé depuis le Hall d'entrée leur demandant de la rejoindre, ils abandonnèrent alors leur partie et descendirent rejoindre la mère de Drago.

-Oui Mère ?

-Suivez-moi vous deux, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Narcissa se dirigea vers la pièce où devait se dérouler la surprise, les deux garçons sur ses talons. Prince savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et se réjouissait déjà de la tête qu'allait faire son meilleur ami. Drago quant à lui se demandait ce que sa mère voulait tant leur montrer. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les portes et Narcissa demanda à son fils de bien vouloir entrer. Drago poussa les portes et fit un pas dans la pièce qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Quand il fut entré dans la pièce la lumière s'alluma et il vit tous ces proches amis devant lui en train de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, Drago n'en revenait pas.

-Une idée de Prince, on sait que la réception d'anniversaire ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal pour fêter son anniversaire pour un garçon de ton âge, alors on lui a demandé ce que tu aimerais faire le lendemain et il nous a parlé de faire une fête surprise avec certains de tes amis les plus proche, répondit Narcissa avec un grand sourire pour son unique enfant.

A l'explication de sa mère, Drago sauta au cou de son meilleur ami pour le remercier d'avoir convaincu ses parents de lui organiser cette fête surprise. Il salua ensuite tous ces amis et remercia ses parents, sans pour autant faire preuve de sentimentalisme, les câlins seraient pour plus tard en privé.

Les deux garçons passèrent l'après-midi à s'amuser avec leurs amis sous l'œil attendris de leurs parents. Aux environs de 18h, les invités repartirent en renouvelant leur promesse de ne pas raconter leur après-midi et Drago put enfin remercier ses parents en leur faisant un câlin bien mérité. Le diner se passa dans le calme, les deux garçons étant bien fatigués de leur journée et une fois le repas terminé ils montèrent dans leur chambre sans qu'on est besoin de leur demandé.

* * *

**Manoir Sans-Nom**  
Allongé dans son lit, il regardait la nuit par l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. Il savait que demain serait un grand jour, en effet son « mentor », le très vénéré Dumbledore viendrait évaluer ses progrès et donnerait les consignes pour les mois à venir. Après tout dans 6 mois, il entrait à Poudlard et il devait faire bonne impression. On lui avait donc accordé cette journée pour se reposer et se détendre mais il n'avait pu que stresser et revoir les sorts qu'il avait du apprendre depuis la dernière visite du Directeur de Poudlard. Et maintenant il était dans son lit, il savait qu'il devrait dormir car les tests commenceraient dès demain matin mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ca lui arrivait souvent quand on ne l'avait pas épuisé dans la journée, il passait ensuite sa nuit à penser et réfléchir à son rôle dans la communauté sorcière, à ses parents et son frère, au fait qu'il allait devoir se faire des amis en entrant à Poudlard, lui qui avait grandi entouré que d'adultes.

Il ne trouva le sommeil qu'aux alentours de 3h du matin et celui-ci se trouvait être particulièrement agité. Quand on vint le réveillé le lendemain à 6h30, il n'était absolument pas réveillé et manqua de remarquer que ses Parrains étaient là avec Dumbledore. Quand il nota leur présence, il leur sauta dans les bras mais il fut bien vite ramener à la réalité par Dumbledore.

-Mon garçon, commençons je te prie.

Ainsi commença la journée d'évaluation du Survivant, de l'Elu du monde sorcier.

* * *

Auteur: voila j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous as plus laisser moi des reviews!

* * *

Draymi0ne-f0r-ever: j'ai été un peu déçu par le peu de reviews qu'il y a eu par rapport au nombre de view et de visiteurs... je ne sais pas si cela vaut la peine de continuer à publier si il n'y a aucun retour...

Bref voila un nouveau chapitre bizou!


	5. Chapter 5

Résumé : James et Lily meurt après l'attaque de Voldemort laissant derrière eux leurs jumeaux Harry et Stephan. Severus emmène avec lui Harry croyant Stephan mort. L'ordre arrive et ne trouve que Stephan, ils en concluent qu'il est le Survivant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne sont pas à moi. Seule l'histoire Le jumeau Prince m'appartient.

* * *

**Chemin de Traverse**

Nous étions à la mi-juillet et les familles Rogue et Malefoy se trouvait sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats de fournitures scolaires de Prince et Drago. Les deux garçons allaient entrer en première année à la rentrée suivante c'est-à-dire dans un peu plus de un mois et deux semaines.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient tout excités de faire ces achats et bien que cela ne se voie pas à l'extérieur, ils trépignaient à l'intérieur. Les familles passèrent d'abord chez Fleury et Boot pour acheter les livres qui figuraient sur la liste scolaire et quelques autres pour que Prince garde le rythme de son apprentissage avancé.

- Père pourquoi moi non plus je n'ai pas des livres en plus, demanda Drago à son père qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Drago que ferais-tu de livres supplémentaires alors que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dans ceux que nous venons de t'acheter. Si Evans à des livres en plus c'est qu'il connaît déjà parfaitement le programme de la première à la quatrième année, voire la cinquième pour certaines matières.

- Drago si à Noël tu réussis à t'avancer sur le programme de première année je t'enseignerais certaines choses de deuxième année, lui promit Severus.  
Merci Parrain.

Pendant que Drago et son parrain discutaient, Prince était allé payer tous ses livres, s'attirant le regard étonné du vendeur. Ils sortirent ensuite de la librairie pour aller au magasin de papeterie, ils avaient besoin de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre. Drago décida de ne prendre que la couleur noire et rouge ainsi qu'une bouteille d'encre qui changeait de couleur en fonction des besoins. Prince prit quant à lui une bouteille d'encre rouge, une noire, une bleue, une verte et une qui changeait de couleur au cas où une autre couleur venait à lui manquer. Chacun de leur côté, les deux garçons décidèrent de faire un cadeau à leur ami, ils choisirent de lui acheter une plume. Prince prit une plume de paon doré pour Drago, il savait que le côté doré lui plairait forcément. Drago, prit une plume de phénix pour son meilleur ami. Ils décidèrent sans se concerter de donner leur cadeau à l'autre le soir même en privé dans la chambre de Drago.

- Père, pourrions-nous aller à l'animalerie magique s'il-te-plaît, demanda Drago à son père.

- Drago, tu as déjà un aigle et Prince à Anaya.

- Mon oncle, je ne pourrais prendre Anaya avec moi dans les dortoirs, elle restera avec Papa dans ses appartements. Et Nocturne passera plus de temps au Manoir qu'avec Drago, argumenta Prince

Drago le regardé et lui fit un clin d'œil pour le remercier d'avoir pris son parti, même s'il savait que Prince le ferait. Prince n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'un nouvel animal, Anaya lui suffisait (même s'il était vrai qu'elle devrait rester dans les appartements de son père) mais pour faire plaisir à son meilleur ami il était prêt à prendre un nouveau compagnon.

Lucius concéda aux deux garçons et ils se dirigèrent vers l'animalerie magique qui se situait en face de la papeterie. Lucius et Severus ne se sentant pas particulièrement l'envie de côtoyer même pour quelques instants tous les animaux présent dans l'animalerie confièrent le choix à Narcissa et aux garçons et allèrent acheter les ustensiles de potions.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Drago regretta d'être entré dans la boutique. Il y régnait un tel capharnaüm qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus s'entendre penser. Il se tourna vers sa mère pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait subitement plus envie d'un nouvel animal de compagnie quand son regard tomba sur un magnifique chaton entièrement noir avec des reflets bleus nuits. Le jeune chaton était en train de chahuter avec un autre chaton, qui lui était blanc comme neige avec juste une tâche noire sur son front. Il s'approcha des deux chatons en tirant avec lui son meilleur ami pour les lui montrer.

- Regarde Evans, ils sont magnifiques. J'aimerais bien en avoir un mais je veux pas les séparer. Il faudrait prendre les deux mais Père et Mère ne voudront jamais et puis je n'ai le droit qu'à un seul animal à Poudlard, déclama Drago sur un ton très (voire trop innocent)

Prince savait avant même que Drago commence sa deuxième phrase qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose, c'était les seuls moments où il pensait à l'appeler Evans et non Prince.

- Oui Dray, ils sont adorables mais que veux-tu il va falloir que tu choisisses, comme tu l'as dit, tu ne peux en prendre qu'un, Prince décida de ne pas laisser son ami gagner trop vite.

- Mais tu pourrais en prendre un. Je sais que tu n'as dit à Père vouloir un nouvel animal que parce que j'en veux un, alors tu n'as pas forcément d'envie particulière.

- Oui mais ce ne serait pas très gentil pour ce petit animal de le prendre avec moi alors que je ne le veux pas vraiment. Il serait mieux que je prenne l'animal pour qui j'aurais eu un coup de cœur et non pas toi.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir un coup de cœur pour cette petite boule de poil ? Ils sont tellement adorables.

Pendant que Drago plaidait sa cause, un vendeur s'était approché d'eux.

- Vous avez tort monsieur. Ce n'est pas une boule de poil mais une boule de poil ET de plumes. Ce ne sont pas de simples chatons, mais des cousins des sphinx. Ils ne sont pas dotés de la parole mais ils peuvent communiquer par la pensée avec leur maîtres. Ils ont des ailes rétractables qui ne sont pas encore très développées à leur âge mais qui deviendront très impressionnantes avec le temps.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'ils vont grandir, s'exclama Drago qui voyait là la possibilité d'en avoir un s'envoler.

- Oui et non. Ce sont des êtres magiques et pas qu'un peu. Leur corps possède deux formes à l'âge adulte. Celle d'un chat, tel que vous les voyez maintenant mais adulte, et celle d'une sorte de lion qui ne se manifeste que lorsqu'ils doivent voler sur de longues distances ou s'ils doivent transporter quelqu'un. Mais si vous voulez prendre un de ces deux chats vous devez prendre les deux. Ce sont des animaux qui ne vivent que par couple.

- Ils ne sont pas un peu jeunes pour former un couple ? demanda Prince, qui venait de comprendre que le vendeur donnait raison à Drago et qu'il n'avait donc plus le choix que de prendre une de ces petites créatures.

Le vendeur le regarda mystérieusement et lui répondit.

- Ce n'est pas des couples comme vous l'entendez monsieur. Ils auront bien-sûr la possibilité d'engendrer une descendance quand ils seront plus vieux mais ce sont avant tout des âmes sœurs et cela ne prend pas en compte ni l'âge, ni le sexe. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs deux mâles.

Drago regarda Prince avec un air suppliant.

- S'il-te-plaît Evans, tu as entendu le vendeur on ne peut pas les séparer.

Prince sourit à Drago sans répondre et celui-ci comprit qu'il avait gagné et aurait son animal. Il se hâta d'aller rejoindre sa mère pour lui signifier que leur choix était fait.

Prince lui resta à côté des créatures et du vendeur.

- Et comment s'appelle ces chats volants ? demanda Prince, pour savoir qu'elle espèce il allait élever et se renseigner sur eux.

- C'est un Feelyrs, monsieur.

Le vendeur continua à donner des conseils à Prince sur la façon de s'occuper de ces créatures pendant que Drago ramenait sa mère vers les chatons.

- Vous avez encore une fois décidé de faire la même chose tous les deux, plaisanta (sans le montrer bien-sûr) Narcissa.

- On ne doit pas les séparer Mère c'est pour cela que l'on prend les deux mêmes, répondit Drago en ignorant la plaisanterie de sa mère.

Le vendeur mis les deux Feelyrs dans une cage de transport suffisamment grande pour les deux, et se dirigea vers la caisse suivit des deux garçons et de Narcissa qui paya les achats.

Ils sortirent avec tout l'équipement pour s'occuper correctement des Feelyrs et retrouvèrent Severus et Lucius qui avaient terminé les achats pour la rentrée. Il ne manquait plus que les baguettes, bien que Prince en ait déjà une, il lui en fallait une nouvelle pour la rentrée. Ils allèrent chez Ollivander's qui sortit de l'arrière-boutique, une fois qu'ils eurent franchit le seuil.

- Messieurs Rogue et Malfoy, je m'attendais bien à vous voir cette année. Par qui commençons-nous ?

Prince désigna Drago, ne voulant pas passer le premier et puis son ami lui devait une faveur. Drago s'avança donc et Ollivander lui prit les mesures. Celles du bras, de l'avant-bras, de la jambe, du genou jusqu'au pied, du tour de tête, et du tour de torse. Il nota toutes les mesures sur un parchemin et alla chercher une boîte, il l'ouvrit et tendit une baguette à Drago. Celui-ci fit un mouvement de poignet et rien ne se produisit. Le vieil homme alla chercher une autre boîte, la baguette qu'elle contenait provoqua l'explosion d'une bouteille d'encre. Drago essaya dix baguettes qui ne lui correspondirent pas avant d'essayer la onzième qui fit des étincelles dorées une fois qu'il l'eut dans la main.

- Bois d'aubépine et ventricule de cœur de Dragon, 25,5 centimètres, très bonne baguette pour les enchantements. A vous monsieur Rogue.

Prince s'avança vers le vieil homme et le laissa prendre les mesures. Il passa une heure à essayer des baguettes, il en essaya pas moins d'une trentaine et commençait à désespérer de ne jamais trouver la sienne et de devoir continuer avec sa baguette d'entrainement. Il en essaya une de plus sans grande conviction quand il ressentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir et la baguette fit des étincelles.

- Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Une bonne baguette pour les attaques et la défense.

En disant cela, le fabricant de baguettes fronça les sourcils, ce que remarqua Severus.

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Ollivander ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu monsieur Rogue, or, il se trouve que le Phénix sur lequel on a prélevé la plume qui est dans votre baguette a fourni une autre plume, une seule autre plume... Il est étrange que cette baguette revienne à votre fils, quand on sait que la sœur jumelle de sa baguette à causer la mort de la famille Potter, Ollivander regarda Severus par-dessus ses lunettes semblant lui signifier qu'il était au courant de toute l'histoire.

- En effet, il y a de quoi s'interroger mais comme vous le dîtes souvent, la façon dont une baguette choisis son sorcier est très obscure pour nous et nous ne pouvons l'expliquer. Il n'y a surement pas d'explication évidente.

Severus venait de subir un fort stress, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini avec cette histoire car l'explication qu'il venait de fournir à Ollivander semblait lui suffire mais en convenait apparemment pas aux Malfoy.

- Vous avez raison Monsieur Rogue.

Ils payèrent les sept galions par baguette et sortirent de la boutique. Ils retournèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur et rentrèrent au Manoir par le réseau de cheminée.

- chéri monte avec Evans et les Feelyrs, demanda Narcissa.

Drago et Prince ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se précipitèrent vers leurs chambres avec tous leurs achats. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Drago et firent sortir les Feelyrs de leur cage. Ceux-ci décidèrent d'explorer les alentours pendant que les deux enfants décidaient de comment les nommer.

Ils choisirent de nommer le noir, Luin et le blanc Fanë.

**Dans le Manoir-Sans-Nom**

Stephan venait d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas réussis le test d'aptitude aussi bien que l'avait espérer le professeur Dumbledore. Il venait par cela d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas le droit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire ses courses pour Poudlard. Quelqu'un serait chargé de les faire à sa place et pour la baguette il n'aurait le droit de se rendre que chez Ollivander's.

Il pensait qu'il avait plutôt bien réussis son test mais ce n'était jamais assez pour son mentor. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit plus fort, plus rapide, plus concentré, moins dispersé. Et même quand il était tout ça, ce n'était pas encore ça. Il avait su dès le départ qu'il n'aurait jamais le droit de sortir pour faire ses achats, mais il espérait. Il se demandait d'ailleurs d'il aurait véritablement le droit de fréquenter Poudlard.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je sais que certains pensent qu'il n'y a pas assez de passage avec Stephan, mais cette histoire concerne avant tout Prince et je veux aussi garder une part de mystère sur ce qui se passe avec Stephan. Je m'excuse pour le retard mais les cours à la fac ont repris et je n'ai pas le temps de trouver l'inspiration entre les devoirs, les cours ect…

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets en bonus le déroulement de l'anniversaire de Drago (c'est très court, attention J)

En espérant que vous allez aimer,  
Bisous.

* * *

**Draymi0ne-f0r-ever:**

Merci au rare reviewers d'avoir donné leur avis!


	6. Bonus 1

Résumé : James et Lily meurt après l'attaque de Voldemort laissant derrière eux leurs jumeaux Harry et Stephan. Severus emmène avec lui Harry croyant Stephan mort. L'ordre arrive et ne trouve que Stephan, ils en concluent qu'il est le Survivant.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne sont pas à moi. Seule l'histoire Le jumeau Prince m'appartient.

* * *

**L'anniversaire de Drago.**

Drago venait de pousser les portes du salon décoré par ses parents et son Parrain. Derrière lui sa mère et son meilleur ami attendait avec impatience sa réaction devant la surprise qui lui était faite. Au moment où il franchit le seuil, la lumière s'alluma et tous ces amis sortirent de leur cachette :

- Surprise !

Un air de surprise intense se peignit quelques instants sur le visage de l'héritier Malefoy qui se reprit très vite en se retourna vers sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est Mère ?

- Une surprise Drago, organisée pour ton anniversaire sur le conseil d'Evans.

Drago se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami et lui sauta au coup pour le remercier d'avoir convaincu ses parents de lui organiser cette fête. Puis il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère, qui avait été rejointe par son père et son parrain.

- Merci beaucoup, Mère, Père et toi aussi Parrain.

- Amuse-toi, lui répondit sa mère.

Drago et Prince rejoignirent les invités et Drago les remercia un par un pendant que Prince restait près du buffet et de la sono. Quand tous les invités furent remerciés il enclencha la sono (magiquement modifié par son père) et mis de la musique qui permit à tous les enfants présents de danser. Drago dansa avec tous ses amis, il y avait Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle ainsi que Milicent Bulstrode et Astoria Grenngrass.

Prince quant à lui resta près du buffet à regarder les autres s'amuser, il aurait préféré se trouver dans sa chambre mais il savait que s'il partait cela ferait de la peine à son meilleur ami. Mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec les autres amis de Drago, bien sûr il les aimait bien mais ils étaient les amis de Drago, pas les siens. Et même si tous le considérait comme l'un des leurs, il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Alors il regarda Drago danser un slow avec toutes les filles et s'amuser sur du rock avec les garçons, il les entendit rire d'une blague de Blaise et se moquer de Pansy quand elle se cassa un ongle.

- Hé Prince, viens t'amuser ! Blaise le rejoignit et le tira avec lui au centre de la pièce.

- Alors petit Prince, pourquoi reste tu dans ton coin ? Pansy lui fit un grand sourire pour faire passer l'utilisation de son « petit Prince » qu'Evans n'aimait pas du tout.

- Pansy, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand on m'appelle comme ça, répondit Prince en évitant le sujet. Qu'est-ce qui a pris à mon père de me donner un nom pareil.

Tout le monde se mit à rire en voyant la mine renfrognée de Prince et en l'entendant rabâcher la même chose depuis des années. Drago passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

- Tu sais, je trouve que ça te vas très bien ton Altesse, se moqua le blond.

- De nous deux, le plus princier et précieux ce n'est pas moi, répondit Prince, n'est-ce pas monsieur je-me-met-du-gel-dans-les-cheveux-et-j'ai-besoin-d'une-heure-pour-m'habiller ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'une heure pour m'habiller, trois quart d'heure suffisent et un quart d'heure pour la coiffure.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, une heure pour te préparer, pire qu'une fille, rigola Evans.

- Hé !

Les trois filles de la bande lui sautèrent dessus pour le punir de l'affront fait à leur sexe. Mais Prince réussis à se libérer et retourna à sa place près du buffet pendant que les autres continuaient de débattre sur qui des filles ou de Drago prenait le plus de temps pour se préparer. Si Prince avait participé, il savait que son choix serait allé sur Drago sans hésiter. Son meilleur ami l'agaçait suffisamment le matin à mettre autant de temps à se préparer pour qu'il sache que c'était lui le pire de tous.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Drago vint rejoindre son meilleur ami près du buffet.

- Merci Prince, Drago se tourna vers le brun et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je n'y suis pour rien Dray, je n'ai fait que soumettre l'idée à tes parents ce sont eux qui ont fait tout le travail.

- Je voulais dire merci d'être ici. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé et que tu préférerais surement être en train de parler avec Anaya alors merci.

Prince regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux et lui sourit en retour. Il savait que Dray le comprenait mieux que personne mais pas que celui-ci avec comprit son mal-être en présence d'étrangers à leur famille.

- De rien Dray, les amis c'est fait pour ça.

- T'es plus que mon ami, Prince, même plus que mon meilleur ami.

Sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre Drago retourna auprès de ses invités. Prince quant à lui médita les paroles de son ami, ils avaient grandi ensemble, ils faisaient presque partis de la même famille mais jamais il n'avait considéré Drago comme son frère et il savait que le blond non plus ne le considérait pas comme son frère, alors qu'était-il si ce n'est son meilleur ami ? Il décida de laisser cela de côté et de ne pas trop pensé à ce que son écervelé d'ami avait dit. Après tout, il était capable de dire tellement d'âneries parfois.

L'après-midi continua ainsi, Drago réussis à faire danser Prince qui s'éloigna de la piste de danse une fois que celui-ci le libéra. Blaise et Théodore dansèrent avec Milicent et Astoria et Drago dansa plus d'une fois avec Pansy. Ils savaient ne pas être réellement fiancés mais ils s'appréciaient beaucoup et ne se privaient donc pas de moment passé ensemble. Prince regarda son meilleur ami danser avec sa fiancée et ressentis encore une fois ce pincement au cœur qu'il avait quand il voyait que son meilleur ami n'avait pas besoin de lui pour rire alors que lui ne riais qu'en sa présence.

La fin de la fête arriva trop vite au goût de Drago et pas assez pour Prince. Les invités repartirent et le sourire sur le visage de Drago convainquit Prince qu'il avait bien fait d'avoir cette idée et d'être resté malgré son envie de partir rejoindre sa chambre.

- Merci Evans, j'ai adoré cette après-midi et c'est grâce à toi que j'y ai eu le droit.

Dago le serra quelques secondes dans ses bras et parti remercier ses parents

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **

Voilà pour me faire pardonner  
J'espère que ça vous plait. J'essaierais d'en faire de temps en temps pour développer des moments de vie des garçons qui n'ont pas vraiment d'impact sur l'histoire.  
Bisous


End file.
